His sweater
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: Because that sweater did look a little big on her in "Rex dies."


**Author's Note: So here I am, with yet another Candré fic. But serioulys did you see the beginning of "Rex dies"? The sweater Cat was wearing was kind of just a little big on her. And I don't know, it looked like it coulds be André's sweater, or maybe something he wore in Jr. High or something. And they were sitting next to each other so_ hint, hint _;) **

**But, if you don't think the sweater could've been his then just pretend this was another sweater :p **

**Disclaimer : I own the fiction, it's mine. Victorious is not.**

**Summary:**  
**Because that sweater did look a little big on her in "Rex dies."**

* * *

He gave me his sweater yesterday. I feel so special.

We were cuddling on the couch in his living room, when his mom asked him to get some of his old clothes. I asked if I could help because I love helping. And I really wanted to see his room because we've been dating for six months, and I've never see it. But I didn't tell his mother that part, _shh. _

So we went up to his room and it was exactly what I expected. It was big with a bunch of instruments in it. Everything was neat, and he even had a mini-recording studio.

"I can't wait to use that." I said.

He chuckled and said that all the songs he writes are about me. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.  
Then I sat on his bed as he went to his closet to get his old clothes. He came out with some clothes in his hands and laid them on the bed next to me.

"I need to go get some boxes from downstairs." He said. Then he left me in his room. So I sat there and looked around for a bit then I looked at his pile of clothes. I decided to organize his clothes. Then André came back with the boxes.

"Oh you organized them already." His smiled.

"I wanted to be helpful."

"Thanks babe, you didn't have to." He gave me a side hug.

"So, what are you doing with these?" I asked him.

"We're giving my old clothes to charity."

"Aww, that's so nice!" I cheered. "But can I have this one? It's so pretty." I asked holding the colourful sweater to my heart.

"Sure thing, little red." He said which made me so happy. "It'll look great on you" André added which made me even happier.

After that I picked out two more shirts just to wear around the house and we went down stairs. We sat back on the couch and talked. I was kind of sad because he said that he was bothered that Robbie still had a crush on me, from when I kissed him. But I told him that I he didn't have to worry because I heard he was going on a date with some girl tonight. That made him happy, though he's still kind of mad at Robbie but he says he'll "play it cool." I do kind of find it cute that he's so protective of me.

.

So before I left André's house he told me I should wear it to school today. I told him I would, which I am. It feels so cozy and it smells like him.

First period class was Sikowitz. I love having Sikowitz's class in the morning. And in his class it's ok to be wacky, which I'm quite good at, of I do say if myself.

Tori and Beck did a scene together, which was pretty funny. But, then Sikowitz stopped them in the middle of their scene, to announce that he made his own butter. Which I find of odd. I mean who makes the own butter when you can just buy it from the store, _uh dur_. But what was even weirder was when he told the class that he refuses to eat dairy? Oh, crazy Sikowitz.

Then Sikowitz told Beck and Tori to take their seats so he can till about his one-act play he's directing. I really wanted to be in this play but didn't get a role. But that was ok, because my boyfriend Andre got a leading role! He's going to be amazing.

And I'm on lighting with Jade. So, I get to watch the whole play. Yay!

.

After Sikowitz's class everything else seemed kind of boring in comparison.

But André and I couldn't wait for the next to we would see Robbie to see how his date went with Jessica Wild.

.

The next time we saw Robbie was at lunch. It was pretty crowded so we all decided to go sit in the parking lot. We meaning Tori and Robbie and André and I.

We sat there talking, and then I asked Robbie about his date. He said it went well. This was good until, Tori read about what Jessica said about their date.

"It's pretty mean." Tori said referring to the post Jessica made about her and Robbie's date.

"Read it!" André said entertained.

I couldn't help but giggle when he did. Even though it was kind of mean I can't help but feel fuzzy inside of how protective he is of me.

But I have to get André to warm up to Robbie, so I guess I'll have to set him up on another date.

I can't wait for tomorrow on going to be on the _CAT_walk, hehe. Man, André's sweater is so cozy!

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't really think this is my best work but, I'm pretty proud. ****Oh yeah, and I sorry if your disappointed about the lack of dialogue, I didn't do it this fic because...I'm lazy :( , I hope you enjoy anyway, Candré!**

**Like Candré? Review! Like this fic? Review! Either way we're all reviewing. :D**


End file.
